


Visitor

by BashfulGnome



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hero's Duty (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashfulGnome/pseuds/BashfulGnome
Summary: It was his duty to do this for her sake, whether she knew about it or not.





	Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Original post date: Nov. 11, 2014
> 
> Original note: This is a story I posted on Tumblr back in July for Hero's Cuties Week (courtesy of clarabellecows). I'm uploading it today as I first saw Wreck-It Ralph on Nov. 11, 2012, and though this would be a good opportunity to bring it over here - for my personal 2-year anniversary with this movie. Enjoy!

An out-of-the-way, private little site in the far corners of Hero's Duty wasn't the most hospitable of places to meet a new acquaintance, but it was the only place that would do, given the circumstances. It was quite a walk, as the destination was well beyond the reaches of players. Heck, most of the game's cast didn't even venture this far if they didn't have to. The thick, smoky wind permeating the dim atmosphere of the game obscured anything beyond a few yards ahead. But occasionally the dark breeze would whip into a gust and clear the haze for a while, and that was how Felix knew he was at the right location.

Then why was he so  _nervous_? Felix had heard so much about this fellow, and all of it had been good. Besides, he didn't anticipate encountering any hostility considering his common interests with the man. Or, more accurately, one common interest in particular.

Gosh, if Tammy knew he was here alone he'd really be in for it good. Even with weapons training it was far from safe for non-natives. Felix approached the man's quarters - if they could even be called that, seeing how the inhabitant's presence there was dubious - and took off his hat in deference.

"Sir? If I may, I just want to have a few words with you. It won't be long."

His conversational partner gave no response. Felix had expected as much. To be honest he'd have been more surprised if the man had spoken. He shifted the parcel he held behind his back in his other hand, tucking it into his belt, and continued.

"It's about Tammy, but I'm sure you guessed that already..." He surveyed his surroundings. Nothing indicated any danger.

"I just...I want you to know that she's doing alright. Things have been getting a lot better lately and I think she's really happy again."

He looked down and fumbled with his hat, grinning.

"I mean, she smiles a lot more than she did at first. And she laughs...oh my  _land_ , when she laughs..." A blush crept onto his face and he couldn't stop a few giggles. "She just lights up my world, wouldn't you know it. She has the most beautiful laugh, she crinkles up her face and just looks like she doesn't have a care in the world, for that moment. I love it when she does that..." He momentarily stared into space, lost in thought.

At length, Felix sighed. "Well, I know you must miss Tamora. I don't know what I'd do without her. I don't know how I went thirty years without her." He paused. "But...you don't have to worry about her anymore, sir. 'M not sure what exactly Tammy sees in me but whatever it is, she decided she wanted it..."

He stopped for a moment. Was that going too far? Well, never mind, he still had more to explain.

"I know I can't ever be what you were for Tamora, or undo everything she's been through. I…I love her more than she'll ever know, but I don't deserve her." Felix bit his lip, at a loss for how to put his feelings for her into words.

He pressed on, just letting the words come as they did, his chest puffed out in renewed determination. "…But I promise you I'll  _never_  let her down. I'll  _never_ stop doing my darnedest to make her happy. I'll make sure she  _never_ has to regret choosing me. And if anything ever happens to me, she's got Vanellope and Ralph to keep her company. We're...we're a family now, and I know they've got her six, like you fellas say...But she's real protective of me anyway. I don't think she has to worry about that happening." He patted the small handgun she insisted he carried and smiled. He never entered Hero's Duty without it holstered.

"Anyway, these are for you. I figured you don't get too many visitors all the way out here, so..." Felix set down the bouquet that he had tucked away behind him. "I've got another one for Tammy, don't you worry," he chuckled.

"Well, thank you for listening, sir. I'll let you go now. Today's Tammy's and my anniversary, so I've got to get some things ready before she finds me." Felix rocked on his feet a bit in anticipation. "I hope you have a nice day!"

Felix moved to turn around but stopped, noticing something previously hidden to him in his nervousness. He bent down to brush the dirt and particulate debris off the marker so that it was more easily readable.

**DR. BRAD SCOTT**

**19XX-20XX**

**SCIENTIST BY TRADE, SOLDIER AT HEART**

Satisfied, and with a tip of his hat as he placed it back on his head, Felix bounded away to set up for his date. There were some things in coding that couldn't be changed, he had learned. But if Tamora loved Felix enough to reconcile with her past and move forward with him, then he'd do his part as well.

 


End file.
